I Need a Hero
by Maddy Love Castiel
Summary: After his brother gets literally dragged to Hell, Sam hasn't been the same. He starts becoming reckless and soon a certain Archangel/former trickster has to come to his rescue. Some slash later. Gabe/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**I Need a Hero~**

_Two-Shot!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural!_

_Summary: After his brother gets literally dragged to Hell, Sam hasn't been the same. He starts becoming reckless and soon a certain Archangel/former trickster has to come to his rescue. Some slash later. Gabe/Sam._

_Word Count: _1,475

_A/N: Ok this is my first attempt at Gabe/Sam Slash, so please be kind. Btw, Sam doesn't know that the Trickster is actually an Archangel yet. It will take him by surprise ha-ha. I hope it doesn't suck too much! This is going to be two chapters long. No Ruby. Please R&R! Thanks!_

**Ch.1- Mistakes can be Deadly**

_I am just a man__  
><em>_Not superhuman __  
><em>_(I'm not superhuman) __  
><em>_Someone save me from the hate___

_It's just another war__  
><em>_Just another family torn __  
><em>_(Falling from my faith today) __  
><em>_Just a step from the edge__  
><em>_Just another day in the world we live___

_I need a hero to save me now__  
><em>_I need a hero (save me now) __  
><em>_I need a hero to save my life__  
><em>_A hero'll save me (just in time)_

_(Skillet- Hero)_

Gritting his teeth, to ignore the pain in his knee, Sam Winchester dragged his sorry ass back to the Impala. The usually easy, salt and burn had been a complete and utter disaster. Sam figured that waiting a couple weeks to start hunting again, had been enough time to grieve his brother's death. Of course he hadn't counted on, being attacked by two demons.

Oh, well he had escaped with minor injuries. Just a sprained knee and a couple scratches and bruises. Nothing he couldn't handle. Dean and he had been through worse. _Dean._

Sam sighed at the onslaught of pain. He could handle a sprained knee, easy. But when he got to remembering Dean's death, well, that was another story.

_Claws, blood, scream, dead._

He blinked back tears as he drove to his motel. Now he would have to drink till he passed out.

That's usually how it was these past couple weeks for Sam, hunting to forget Dean's horrific death. At first it had worked and hunting had been a good distraction. Sam was finally getting back into the routine of things. He would check in with Bobby about once a week, and see if there was anything nearby. He would then go to the local bar to celebrate his kill, ending with being to drunk to remember the night before. It had been a good distraction.

That was until the job he got to in Belmont Ohio.

Belmont was a smaller town, which Sam could tell was a close knit community where everyone knew everyone else's business (A/N: Sorry if that's not true, I just picked a random town.). He had been called by Bobby to check out what he thought was a coven of vampires. The victims there had been drained of their blood so it was most likely vampires. A chance to take down a whole group of vamps by himself! Dean would be proud.

He had tracked down the nest, a day after he had arrived and decided to wait till mid-morning to check it out. He grabbed his machete and walked to where he had located the nest. Unfortunately, the Impala would be too noisy and Sam didn't want them to know he was coming.

The door creaked a little when Sam pushed it open and he cringed, pausing.

_Silence. _

Whew that was a good sign. He wanted to take them by surprise; it was his best shot at winning.

The door led him to a narrow hallway. He turned on his flashlight and held his hand over the light, so it wouldn't be too bright. The hallway was met by two doors. Sam could see through the glass, that there was indeed a coven of vampires. They all seemed to be sleeping, which was a relief to Sam.

Now, this was the tricky part. Did he just ram the door open and start slicing heads off or, maybe take another safer approach? But Sam didn't really get a chance to decide because suddenly he was thrown back and he felt his head hit a wall. His vision blacked for a second, and he felt someone grab his throat and lift him off the ground.

"Did you really think that you could just walk in here and kill my family?" An anger voice said near his left ear.

Sam's face grimaces in pain, and the hand around his throat made it impossible to answer. His eyesight was hazy, but he could make out at least ten other forms in the room.

Damn it. He should have put more thought into this hunt. He shouldn't have gone in half cocked, without backup and thought he would actually walk away unscathed.

His vision was blackening around the edges and he felt his eyes start to close from lack of oxygen.

_Please God, don't let me die. Dean didn't go to Hell for me to die like this. Please._

Suddenly the sound of horrified screams filled his ears. Sam had an idea that it was the vampires, because the hand around his throat suddenly released him. Sam slumped to the floor in exhaustion. He curled up in a small ball and started to sob as he breathed in precious oxygen.

_Dean._

_Dean._

_Dean._

His mind screamed out the name.

"No, not Dean. Sorry Kiddo". A slightly cocky voice said.

Sam recognized the voice immediately and his sobs started to subside with his shock.

A calming hand ran down his hair in a soothing manner.

"It's ok Sammy". He heard the trickster say in a soft voice.

"But...But you're a trickster-". Why was he helping him?

_What the Hell?_

"Eh… not quite" The Demi-God said sounding amused.

Sam was too tired to notice that half the conversation wasn't even being spoken out loud.

"You're alright now Sammy. You can sleep".

Sam tried to tell him that his name was Sam not Sammy, but it came out as more of a yawn.

He heard a quiet chuckle and then blessed sleep.

….

"_No! Please! Dean! Wake up! You can't be dead!" Screamed Sam, as a flow of tears fell from his eyes._

_His big brother didn't answer his pleas and continued to stare blankly up at the ceiling above. The tares on his body were still dripping blood, and it made Sam want to vomit._

_Lilith was behind Sam and he could hear her creepy peels of laughter. _

"_Dead, Dead, Dead! So very dead!" He heard her sing loudly._

_Sam tried to tune out the voice and he pulled his brother closer to him. He sobbed into Dean's still chest._

"_Please" He whispered brokenly._

"_You're all I have left"._

_Sammy. Wake up. You're dreaming._

_Sam sat up quickly. The voice sounded familiar. "Dean?" He asked loudly in hope._

_He turned around to see… the Trickster. _

_What the hell is he doing here!_

_His hope died quickly and in his anger, he stood up and moved to punch the Demi-God._

"_Why are you here? To rub in Dean's death" He screamed in his face._

_His throat started to close up and once again he felt the tears fill his eyes. He turned away from the Trickster, embarrassed for his show of weakness._

"_Actually Sammy, I'm here to get you to wake up. Your screaming is going to wake up the whole motel". The Trickster said with a cocky smile. For a second Sam thought he might have saw some concern in the usually playful eyes, but it must have been his imagination._

"_I don't need your help" Sam muttered stubbornly._

"_Well Sammy, you do. You see, if I hadn't saved your ass, you would most likely be dead right now. So, I would quit with the 'I'm a man, we don't need any help speech'." The Demi-God said with a flash of anger._

_Sam looked back at the smug angry looking god in confusion._

"_Ok, I- Thanks for saving me." He finally muttered._

_His thank you seemed to brighten the trickster up because the angry glint left his eyes and they softened._

"_Any time Sammy". He said strongly._

"_So, how's about you wake up so we can get some hot chocolate". The excited look on his face, made Sam want to laugh for some reason. Even though his gut was telling him not to trust the guy, maybe he did have some good in him. After all, he did save him from a coven of vampires. One drink couldn't hurt._

"_Sure" He said with a small smile. He hoped he wouldn't regret trusting him._

_A/N: That's it for chapter one! Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate if you could review. The last chapter should be up in about 3 days. Next chapter will have a huge Fluff scene!_

_Maddy Love Castiel_


	2. Chapter 2

_Two-Shot!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural!_

_Summary: After his brother gets literally dragged to Hell, Sam hasn't been the same. He starts becoming reckless and soon a certain Archangel/former trickster has to come to his rescue. Some slash later. Gabe/Sam._

_Word Count: 2,251_

_A/N: Chapter two! This is the final chapter! Sorry for the late update, but to make it up to you I made it long! :D Thank to everyone who has read and reviewed! I really appreciate it! I hope you like this final chapter! Enjoy!_

**Ch.2- Guilt and Surprises**

_I need a hero to save my life__  
><em>_I need a hero just in time__  
><em>_Save me just in time__  
><em>_Save me just in time___

_Who's gonna fight for what's right__  
><em>_Who's gonna help us survive__  
><em>_We're in the fight of our lives__  
><em>_(And we're not ready to die)___

_Who's gonna fight for the weak__  
><em>_Who's gonna make 'em believe__  
><em>_I've got a hero (I've got a hero)__  
><em>_Livin' in me___

_I'm gonna fight for what's right__  
><em>_Today I'm speaking my mind__  
><em>_And if it kills me tonight__  
><em>_(I will be ready to die)___

_A hero's not afraid to give his life__  
><em>_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_(Skillet-Hero)_

Sam gazed at the steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hand. He watched the tiny marshmallows bob at the top like anchors in the water.

He had agreed to get hot chocolate with the Trickster, but so far they both had been silent with each other.

Sam actually had an excuse. His dream had brought back the horrible memories of Dean's death, sudden and unwanted. His feelings were still fresh, the picture of his dead brother bouncing around his brain.

He drawled out a sigh and closed his tried eyes. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. The Trickster had killed Dean! Hundreds of times, in every which way. He shouldn't be sitting here drinking hot chocolate; he should be staking the smug bastard.

The sound of soft chuckling made Sam snap his eyes open in surprise. He glanced at the man in front of him in annoyance.

"What?" He asked defensively.

The Trickster shook his head, his brown eyes dancing with amusement.

"You, you Sammy are a funny human".

Sam glared hotly at him.

"But- I didn't even say nor do anything!" Sam said in a huff of confusion. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare at the smug being.

"You didn't have to _say _anything Sammy boy. It's all up there in that freakishly huge cranium of yours" The Trickster said with a cocky smile.

Sam felt his mouth drop open in shock.

What the hell… he couldn't…. no…

"Yup Sammy boy, I'm afraid I can".

Sam yelped with surprise and anger.

He stood quickly and jostled the table, spilling his hot chocolate over the table and on himself. He didn't notice the wet hot liquid burning into his skin because he was to angry.

"You… you-". He was so pissed off, that he couldn't even finish his sentence. Sam also felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

The Trickster cocked an eyebrow. He dropped his gaze to Sam's clothes which were stained with the hot chocolaty liquid.

"Dang it Sammy, no need to have a cow" He said after a couple seconds.

"I can't believe you!" Sam snarled. He had been hearing his thoughts this whole time!

Sam then noticed a burning feeling on his legs and looked down to see his hot chocolate spewed all over his pants.

"Great". He muttered.

The trickster regarded him in a casual manner.

"Well, Sammy, that doesn't really look good. That probably hurt a little". Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Really, you think"?

The trickster shrugged and smiled coyly at him.

"Don't be angry Sammy; I try to ignore your thoughts, but when there directed at me, their not exactly easy to tune out".

Sam's glare turned less angry and he turned away his face still hot.

The trickster smiled. "You don't have to embarrassed, there's nothing I haven't heard before". He laughed loudly and winked a Sam.

For some reason Sam's stomach fluttered a little at the wink.

Oh hell, he didn't just think that.

"Ya you did".

Sam couldn't take it anymore he grabbed the keys to the Impala and started to rush to the door.

"Oh, come on Sammy, you don't have to be such a grouch. Lighten up. It's a joke."

Sam ignored him and continued walking until he got the car. He just knew that this had been a bad idea.

Suddenly he felt something touch his forehead and when he looked around he noticed he was no longer in the parking lot of the diner.

Oh he was SO dead.

…..

Sam turned around taking in the hotel room. He saw the Trickster lounging on one of the beds, his hand behind his head. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be waiting for Sam to start answering questions.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sam asked trying to keep his voice steady.

The trickster didn't answer but lift his hand and snap his fingers. Sam could hear the sound of the TV turning on.

He turned and almost gasped at seeing himself on the screen.

"What- what is this?" No answer. Great…

"_Bobby, it doesn't matter anymore. Dean's dead. We couldn't get him out of his deal. We failed." _

"_Boy, you tried, and Dean knows that."_

Sam shut his eyes remembering that conversation. It had been after they had buried him. They were at Bobby's house having a few drinks.

"_I didn't save him! He's in Hell, Bobby. Hell!"_

Sam saw himself yelling and pushing a chair over in his anger, He cringed at the broken expression on Bobby's face. He watched himself storm out of the room.

"_Please save that kid."_

Sam felt tears start to well in his eyes. That had been the last time he had seen Bobby in person. He still talked to him over the phone but they hadn't met face to face in a while. The truth was, Sam was too afraid to face him.

"Turn it off, now". He yells at the trickster.

"Sorry, but you need to see this Sammy" Was his only response.

Sam just glares at him and tries to ignore the sounds coming from the TV.

"_Please, I don't know anything. She doesn't tell me what's going on. Please"._

"_Shut up, you're going to tell me what Lilith has planned or I will rip your heart out of your chest."_

"_I swear! I don't know anything! No-no… stop!"_

_*Screams and then a slicing sound*_

Sam once again cringes at the memory.

"Please". He pleads to the Trickster like the demon had, to him.

"Turn it off. " He said weaker this time.

The trickster stares at him for a moment, taking in the tears of regret in his eyes. He sighs and snaps his fingers. The sound of tortured screams is cut off and Sam finally starts to calm down.

Sam runs his hand through his long hair and avoids the piercing look the other man is giving him. Why is he doing this?

"Sam, you needed to see that the path you are going down is reckless and will only end up with you dead".

"I can take care of myself".

The trickster is silent but suddenly a rustling sound is heard.

"Sam, I heard what Robert Singer said that day after you left, you need to be saved from this suicidal path that you are on."

Sam rolls his eyes and is about to reply angrily, when a veil of wings appear behind the wall where the Trickster is laying.

"I'm here to save you Sammy".

Sam stares at the wings stunned by the length and power that seem to come off of them.

"I don't think that we have been properly introduced. The name is Gabriel, the Archangel".

Oh well… damn he wasn't expecting that.

….

Sam stares at the man, who he had thought to be a trickster.

"W-what did you say". He says sounding like he was choking.

Sam starts to back up slowly, not taking his eyes off the "angel".

Gabriel stands and starts to make his way over to Sam. The wings move with him and Sam can't help but be drawn to them.

"It's ok Sammy, you're ok, deep breaths".

Sam is then aware that he is hyperventilating.

"Please… don't…come... Any… closer" He gasps out.

He turns quickly and starts to run towards the door. He tries to pull it and yank it but it doesn't budge.

Oh damn he's trapped. _Fuck._

He tries to slow his breathing but he is unsuccessful when he turns to see the angel right next to him.

"I'm here Sammy."

Suddenly he feels warm arms go around him. The comfort and relief that shine from them are calming him down. He looks up and see's that the wings have surrounded the two of them.

With the relief, Sam also starts to feel sadness and it makes his chest ache. The pain and sorrow hit him hard making the tears start to fall.

Gabriel wraps his wings tighter around them and begins to sooth Sam's cries.

"I'm here Sammy".

At the archangel's words, Sam is brought into another memory. When had just been 10 years old.

"_Are you sure he's going to be here?" Sam asked his brother for the millionth time that hour._

_Dean sighed loudly at his brother's annoying questions._

"_Sam, if he said he was going to be here, he's going to."_

_Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother's answer and plopped himself on the old motel couch._

"_Well, he said two o clock and it's already four". He answered with a hint of sadness._

_Dean noticed and sat down next to him._

"_I'm sure he's just running late. He'll be here". He said with conviction._

_Sam stares at his brother, tears welling in his small brown eyes._

"_Ok Dean"._

As it would turn out, their father never showed up. He had been caught up with the hunt he had been on. Dean of course had been furious and took his anger out on the furniture.

"_Damn it!" Sam watched as his brother kicked a table chair and sent it flying into the TV area._

_He ran a tired hand down his face and turned towards Sam._

"_Shoot, sorry Sammy" He apologized sitting on the worn couch._

_Sam sat down next to him._

"_So dad's not coming?" He said with a small voice. His lips started to quiver and he felt tears fill his eyes once more._

_Dean turned towards him and instantly pulled him into his arms._

"_Its ok Sammy, I'm here"._

Sam pulled back, once he had calmed down.

Gabriel stares at him for a second and Sam smiles graciously at him.

"Thanks Gabriel". He says sincerely.

The archangel smiles back and pats his back softly.

"Just doing what's right". He answers strongly stepping back.

Sam watches the movement of his wings again and he can't help the sigh that escapes, when he looks at them. He looks away and sees Gabriel watching him in amusement.

"You like?" He asks sounding smug.

Sam blushes at being caught staring. "Sorry I-"

"Don't apologize Sammy, I don't mind." The angel says cutting him off.

Sam suddenly feeling bold, steps close the wings. He slowly lifts his hand and touches the angel's wing softly.

A small moan escapes the angel and Sam goes to pull his hand back quickly, afraid he had hurt him.

Gabriel grabs his hand quickly and stops him from pulling away.

"Its ok, it felt good. Their just a tad sensitive"

Sam nods and once again brings his hand down the silky smooth wing. A sigh escapes him at the soft smooth texture.

Another moan escapes the archangel and Sam feels giddiness fill him at making the angel feel good.

He lifts both his hands and runs them over the end of each wing and then traces the small feathers on the end softly.

Suddenly Sam is being lifted and he feels his back hit the soft sheets of the hotel bed.

The archangel is above him, in all his powerful graceful glory and Sam feels his stomach tighten in excitement.

"Sammy, you have no idea the affect you have on me" He whispers his voice laced with lust.

Sam groans when he feels the angel start to runs his hands through his hair, tugging softly.

Soft lips touch his and Sam can't contain the gasp that escapes him. The angel's lips feel amazing and gentle against his.

"Oh Gabriel" Sam moans after they pull away. He stares at the being in front of him, his eyes shining.

"Thank you for saving me". He whispers, affection in his voice.

"Always Sammy, always".

…

Sam still has his days of feeling sadness over Dean's death. He still cries at night when he prays for Dean to be ok. Now he has someone to help him through the rough patches and the days of sadness. It's been four month now, and Gabriel has been with every step of the way and Sam knows that he won't ever be alone. He has hope and maybe just maybe, it will be alright in the end…

_A/N: That's the end! *wipes tear* Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! _

_Maddy Love Castiel_


	3. Author Note! Please read

**A/N: **Hey all!

I would like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed I Need a Hero. I really appreciate it.

I have been thinking about starting a sequel of sorts to I Need a Hero. It will have some Destiel in it and of course Sabriel. I'm going to start it right about the time when Dean gets out of Hell. One of you gave me the idea, so thanks for that. :D If you could please send me a message if you think this is a good idea I would appreciate it.

Also any ideas you might have or you want me to put in the story would be greatly appreciated and contributed. :D

Thanks again for reading and reviewing. You are ALL awesome!

Happy Holidays!

Maddy Love Castiel


End file.
